With continuous development of lighting technology, color lamps capable of emitting light of different colors are widely used gradually, and how to adjust colors of these color lamps, so as to make the color of the light emitted by the lamp match lighting environment or meet requirements of a user, is gradually gaining attention in the industry.
At present, a remote controller is often configured for controlling color of light emitted by a color lamp, and however, existing remote controller is often pre-recorded several commonly-used colors in production process, and these commonly-used colors are difficult to match the lighting environment of various colors in reality, so that an operator may not use the remote controller to adjust the color of the light emitted by the color lamp according to the color of the lighting environment, resulting in the color of the light emitted by the color lamp being monotonous, and seriously, light pollution may be caused by conflict between the colors of the light emitted by the lamp and the lighting environment, endangering health of the user.